


The Hunger In Me

by MadamBelladona



Category: Original Work, onlybelladona
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, I AM SINNING, Kinky, Maids, Romance, We Die Like Men, expect the unexpected, nextchaptersoonprobablymostlikelygivemeadayortwo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBelladona/pseuds/MadamBelladona
Summary: Her eyes glowed a predatory red as she scanned the exposed skin of his entire body, a testament to the desires she hid so deeply inside of her.
Kudos: 1





	The Hunger In Me

~~_**Maid men. Maid men are superior.** _ ~~

...

Have you met the kind of person who you wanted to touch ever since the moment you met? 

The illusion-like feeling of your hands as they traced the beauty's bare-skinned body enticed you, made you lose all reason, and become a beast.

One with no extra thoughts running through the mind, letting instincts guide you as the person in front of you made you go slowly insane. 

The limitations, shame, fears, and disgust disappearing like a white cloud on a rainy day. 

_ Diluted _ is what I mean to say.

... 

** 💪( ͡♥ ͜ʖ ͡♥҂) **

\- Our main protagonist lolololololol. 

...

The young woman adjusted the chain attached to her favorite pair of ring earings. She only wore them on special occasions, and today would be the perfect date for them. Her dark brown eyes stared daggers into the mirror, admiring the piece of art that was herself. Her lips twisted upwards, imagining the rare sight that would be her classroom that day. A slight chuckle escaped her, not fleeing the notice of the other young female who slept in the bed right across from her. 

Yana crinkled one of her eyebrows and sent the young woman a concerned glance. "You... do know, Kaeru... that a nose bleed isn't a valid cause of death, right?" 

Kaeru rolled her eyes and grunted, "I'm not going to die of blood loss, stupid." 

Her roommate laughed and crouched down to pick up a photo of the maid outfits the boys would be wearing in the class event. The skirt length would be decided by the person in question, though. A slight smirk formed on Yana's lips, "Kaeru... do you think he would wear an easily flippable skirt?"

A blush spread across her face, utterly unnoticeable due to the dark color of her skin. Yana crawled over to her anyways, like the devil preparing the insnare an innocent prey. She whispered against her ear with a clear tone, " _ Man thighs _ ."

Kaeru jerked back, surprised, and almost struck Yana in the face. The girl in question drained in color as she stumbled back, "T.. that was close. Hey, my face! Why were you so surprised?! Wait.. don't tell me..." Yana pressed her lips against the middle of her palm, "...that you were thinking about his thighs?'

She went silent for a moment before she bit back her embarrassment and snarled, "Yes. I was. Is there an issue with that?" Her roommate stared at her blankly for a bit before bursting out in laughter. Kaeru turned away, ignoring the hysterical girl rolling across the floor, "Oh my god, you were. You were! If I were to give someone the award of 'most likely to be a maid-con,' it would be you hahahaha." 

Kaeru bit her lip. She didn't want to acknowledge just how much she looked forward to this.

As Yana slowly got up, she pinned her roommate with a slight glare. Yana seemed to not notice before suddenly turning serious and walking over to Kaeru, holding her shoulders, "Babe. Listen to me. His thighs, you know his thighs?" Kaeru blinked before nodding slowly.  _ What about his.. thighs? _

"You need to do this for you. And me. But mostly you. Understand?"

Kaeru blinked again.

"U-understand what?"

Yana shook her head solemnly, "You need to glance up his skirt and take a picture."

Kaeru looked like Yana as if she were an assaultant.

"What the fuck, I will no-"

"Yes, you will."

"Why would you thin-"

"You will."

"But I don-"

"You do."

Kaeru slumped over.

"I do."

Yana sighed as if she was preparing to scold a child, "Tsk, tsk. You finally acknowledge it. It's okay. That's the first step. Acknowledging your desires. The second step is acting on them."

"That's illegal."

"Ilegal just means I'll legal. See, even illegal wants to become legal. Fulfill its wish like a good girl."

"..."

"I want to refund you."

Yana cackled in a inelegant manor, "Too late!"

Kaeru sighed and glanced the other way, refusing to look at the black-haired woman.

Yana was different then her, a light skinned asian with a big mouth and a messy mop of long black hair. She on the other hand was an african-american. Her thick curly brown hair was done in tight braids, and her sharp-tongue contrasted with the quiet stillness of her face.

Today was the day of the school festival, and her class decided to have a crossdressing ~~orgy~~ contest. The guests would try to guess what gender the students were, considering every student was decided to be in a different outfit. 

And the person she truly wanted to see...

... ** _Was wearing a maids outfit._**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ( ͡⏿ ͜ʖ ͡⏿)
> 
> If you ever see this even, this was for you.


End file.
